Mystery Identity
by Magical Flying Blue And White Cat
Summary: A woman comes to reception asking for Chase, when he spots her he automatically embraces her. Foreman assumes she is a long lost girlfriend and dismiss the issue, Cameron sees something deeper and House has to find out who she is. PleaseRead
1. Chapter 1

_Hey, this is my first fan fic, so please don't judge it too harshly, but I would love any suggestions or help on how I can improve._

"Excuse me, do you know Dr. Chase?" asked a young woman, not much younger Cameron to Foreman.

"Yeah" answered Foreman.

"He works here doesn't he? Can you tell me where he-" Chase appeared around the corner, standing still in his tracks when he saw her.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" he said, running over to her and giving her a hug. Foreman walked away puzzled. It was the first time he had seen Chase show affection to someone comfortably.

"Who's blondie?" asked House, who had seen this at a distance.

"No Idea, she just came to me looking for Chase," answered Foreman, looking back to see the two talking, "she had an Aussie accent."

"Long lost girlfriend struggling to let go?" House suggested as the two stepped into the lift together.

When Foreman and House walked in the conference room Cameron was doing her loving duty of making coffee for everyone. "Where's Chase?" she inquired, visibly worried. Recently Chase had practically lived in the conference room with the daily crossword out of the newspaper.

"Chatting up one of his own kind in the lobby," House said, taking a seat next to the whiteboard.

"Why are you here?" Chase asked after a brief hug.

"Mum and Dad were killed in a car crash. My friend was murdered. I have just inherited part of the family fortune so I have money coming out of my ears and I have nothing left in Australia so I thought I would come and see you," the woman answered in a fluster.

"Auntie Rowena and Uncle Rex! Dead!" Chase said alarmed.

"Sorry I didn't call, I lost your number, I have to go, see you soon." And with that she walked out the front doors of the hospital and down the street. Chase stood still for a few seconds and then his pager went off. It was House. Groaning, he headed to the conference room to be with the others.

The team had a new patient and everyone except Chase, was bouncing off ideas of what she could have. Cameron looked over to Chase. She was apparently the only one who had noticed his silence. He had a rather blank look on his face and looked like he was about to burst into tears.

_Thanks for reading, more to come, I'll try not to be to slow! Please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks to everyone who read the first chapter, I tried not to be too slow with this one, I would love some reviews please!_

Cameron watched Chase for the rest of the day. He hardly spoke and was distracted in almost everything he did. As soon as it was 5 o'clock he was out the doors.

"Don't you think Chase was a bit weird today after he saw that woman?" Cameron asked Foreman.

"He was probably just upset because House got me to administer the medicine to the patient. My guess is he will be back to normal arrogant self tomorrow," Foreman answered.

"He looked like he was about to cry! Don't you care?"

"Not really," answered Foreman, heading down to the clinic.

Chase was waiting for the woman down the road in a bar. "Hey Rita!" he called as she walked in the door. Rita Chase was his cousin, his Dad's brother's daughter. The only family she now had was Chase after her parents died.

"Hey!" she said taking a seat next to him at a table, "You ok? Are you still upset about your dad?" Chase stayed silent, with tears appearing in his eyes.

"Did you know he had cancer?" Chase blurted out, obviously not comfortable with the conversation.

"No, he didn't tell anyone except his girlfriend," she said, watching Chase down his glass of wine in two over-sized gulps.

"Your parents died, and you don't seem too upset?" said Chase, grabbing a handkerchief out of his pocket and wiping his eyes.

"It was 4 months ago now. I'm trying to move on. That's another reason why I came here," Rita said, also looking like she was about to burst into tears.

Cameron wondered for the rest of the day what was wrong with Chase and why she was the only person who seemed to wonder who the woman was.

The next morning everyone came in as usual, sitting down in the conference room. After the morning conversation Chase and Cameron headed to the lab, while Foreman when to check on the patient.

"Who is she?" asked Cameron, peering down the microscope.

"Who's who?" Chase asked taking a seat in front of his laptop.

"The blonde girl in the lobby yesterday you hugged," Cameron further inquired.

"How come you're the only one who cares about me?" Chase said in a mope.

"Foreman tells me she had an Australian accent. Is she family, they seem to think an ex-girlfriend?"

"She is my cousin. Her parents died in a car crash a couple of months back and now I'm her only family left,"

"That was easier than I thought it would be," Cameron said, "is there anything I can do to-"

"No I'm fine," interrupted Chase.

House called Cameron into her office. "What's up with Chase?" he asked, sitting in his chair with his feat on the desk.

"Since when did you care about Chase, you are always treating him like crap more than the rest of us," Cameron answered.

"Something is messing with his ability to do his job. First of all when his Dad died, now something else. He talks to you, what is it?"

"She is her cousin," Cameron said.

"She must be some really bad cousin to make him this upset,"

"It's not her,"

"Then what is it," replied House picking up his Nintendo DS. Cameron turned around and walked out of the room.

"27 year old male, apparently struggling to come to terms with the arrival of cousin," House stated to Wilson over lunch.

Wilson answered, apparently knowing he was talking about Chase, "what makes you so interested in his business?"

"I thought I was interested in everyone's business?" House answered Wilson, looking at him take an oversized bite out of a greasy hamburger.

"You seem to like his business the most," Wilson answered before taking another mouthful.

"What can I say, It's the juiciest,"

"Let me just say this, maybe you should pull your finger out of his pie a bit," Wilson shoved the last of his hamburger in his mouth, almost choking on the shredded lettuce.

_More coming soon!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for such positive reviews so far! Please keep reading!_

"Chase, to my office," House said as he entered the conference room after lunch. Chase picked himself up and dredged through, Cameron watching his every step in wonder, "Your cousin is distracting you," he said taking a seat and beckoning Chase to sit as well.

"Cameron told you."

"That's all she told me. I am planning to get the rest through bribes." House said with a smirk on his face.

"I didn't tell her everything, and why are you only taking an interest now?" Chase, now sitting down holding the big tennis ball in his hands, throwing it up and down lazily asked.

"Is she a doctor like the rest of your family? Then unlike when your father came we might get a beautiful family moment so I can finally use my camera, or did she rebel and become something else?"

"No, she isn't a doctor and no she didn't rebel. She is a Vet." Chase, aggravated by House's persistent questioning, left the office with his head down and went back to his crossword book in the conference room.

"I've made progress," House informed Wilson as they met up in the clinic.

"What? On a patient or Chase's cousin?" Wilson pressed, "I thought I advised you to leave Chase alone."

"You, my friend, told me to take a finger out of his pie. He doesn't eat pies."

"Here comes your smugness again." Wilson sighed, "Look, maybe you should just leave him alone. He is going through something tough emotionally right now."

"Now I'm Interested in another matter," House said suddenly looking at Wilson, "why you, who didn't care about Chase, the man who told me to sack him, is now so caring and loving towards him." House walked over to the lifts and watched Wilson stand and stare at him as the door shut.

Chase waited for his cousin out the front of the Hospital. The cold winter wind was un-noticed by him as he stood on the bleak, grey concrete. Wilson walked up to Chase and patted him on the shoulder. "Did your Dad tell you?" He asked standing next to him.

"That he died of cancer, no, Rita told me though, and that's why he came here before he died. To see you to treat him. I figured that out myself." Chase answered, for once not with tears appearing in his eyes.

"Did she also tell you why her parents had a car crash?" Wilson asked. Chase looked at him puzzled.

"No,"

"He also came here, when your dad died, he had cancer as will. Liver. He decided to go for a drive when he shouldn't have with your auntie, he blacked out and then they collided head on with a truck."

"How do you know all this?" Chase asked puzzled, now with tears in his eyes.

"Your Uncle was grateful for what I did so we kept in touch," before Chase had a chance to respond Rita appeared.

"James! You work here? I didn't know that!" Rita said surprised.

"I think your family has some communication issues," said Wilson, walking back into the hospital.

"What the? Robert, what is he talking about?"

"Did you know why your parents' car crashed?" Chase asked.

"No Idea. Why do you ask?"

"How did you know Dr. Wilson?" Chase continued to ask.

"My Dad met him at a conference in New York."

"He didn't. He treated your Dad for cancer like my dad and then stayed in touch. He died because of complications while he was driving."

"What? He told you this?" tears appeared in Rita's eyes. She stood staring at the big glass doors of the hospital in front of her, "Wilson was right. Our family has got communication issues."

"Let's go home and get some warm," suggested Chase, again holding back tears.

When they reached Chase's apartment, the two of them sat on the couch in front of the struggling heater in silence. There was a brisk knock at the door. Chase got up to answer it and heard a whimpering sound. He opened the door, looked around and saw no one, but noticed a small box on the ground with holes in the sides with a tag. "Hope this can bring you some joy, love Cameron".

_Don't know how long I'm going to make this yet but still more to come!_


	4. Chapter 4

_This is going to be the last chapter._

Chase walked back inside and walked to the table, placing the box on the table.

"What's that?" Rita asked, getting up from the couch.

"Someone left it at the door." Chase replied, slowly untying the ribbon. Inside was a small bundle of black fur. It was a rabbit. Chase picked it up and looked at its whimpering face. It instantly filled him with joy. Cameron knew how to hit peoples' soft spots.

Wilson sat in his office looking at a book. He then heard the brisk sound of wood knocking on wood. House was at the door. "You're right, I shouldn't try and find out everything about everyone." Wilson looked up.

"I know I'm right," Wilson said, smirking.

"You want another hamburger for lunch?" House asked.

"You, getting me lunch, what has the world come to! No thanks, my wife packed me lunch today."

"So your going to be a good husband and eat it," replied House, staring at Wilson's book, "I better go and get down to the clinic before Cuddy skins me alive!" House headed out.

Cameron sat on her couch, smiling in herself for her brilliant rabbit idea. It did make her feel all warm and fuzzy when she made someone happy.


End file.
